


this was a terrible idea

by rosemusiclive



Category: GOT7
Genre: Group chat, chat fic, groupchat, literally just a shitty chatfic, other ships if you squint, text fic, with yugbam bc of course they gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-04-23 00:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14319978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosemusiclive/pseuds/rosemusiclive
Summary: jackson makes a groupchat for his music theory class' study club. music theory is never discussed.





	1. bambam free zone

**Author's Note:**

> bambam = **localdissapointment**  
>  yugyeom = **longestboi**  
>  youngjae = **sunnysideup**  
>  jb = **daddy**  
>  jinyoung = **peachykeen**  
>  jackson = **madeinchina**  
>  mark = **hotflyingobject**

_ * _ **_madeinchina_ ** _ created the group chat* _

_ * _ **_localdissapointment_ ** _ joined the chat* _

_ * _ **_madeinchina_ ** _ changed _ **_madeinchina’_ ** _ s colour* _

  
  


**madeinchina:**

      yoo

      testaroo

 

_ * _ **_madeinchina_ ** _ changed the group name to “music theory study club”* _

 

**localdissapointment:**

      huzzah i have arrived [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QPQZZqAHJ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QPQZZqAHJ)

**madeinchina:**

      im gunna ban you

**localdissapointment:**

      nu plz

 

_ * _ **_longestboi_ ** _ joined the chat* _

_ * _ **_peachykeen_ ** _ joined the chat* _

 

**longestboi:**

      this is

      so b ad

      why is this your first impression

**madeinchina:**

      hey yug

      please control him

**longestboi:**

      you think i have that power

**localdissapointment:**

      i am a person not a virus outbreak

**peachykeen:**

      debatable

**localdissapointment:**

      mom

 

_ * _ **_sunnysideup_ ** _ joined the chat* _

_ * _ **_daddy_ ** _ joined the chat* _

 

**sunnysideup:**

      hewwo?

**longestboi:**

      im so glad youre never meeting my real family

      oh hey youngjae

**localdissapointment:**

      *emote*

**longestboi:**

      is that a gorilla in a bucket hat

**localdissapointment:**

      *emote*

**madeinchina:**

      oh also pick a colour babes

      gimme ur fav hex code

**daddy:**

      what the fuck

      is that

      video

**localdissapointment:**

      i mean....it's me lmao

      also hello erywan!

**peachykeen:**

      erywan

**localdissapointment:**

      let me live

**madeinchina:**

      join the vc erywan

**sunnysideup:**

      omg i just noticed jbs name hahahahaha

**madeinchina:**

      glad u approve

**daddy:**

      why

**peachykeen:**

      amazing

**longestboi:**

      will join in a bit, finishing up me food 

**madeinchina:**

      yeet

      if u dont pick a colour tho ill make u shit brown

**longestboi:**

      you wouldn't

**madeinchina:**

      bitch

      im gunna

**sunnysideup:**

      he will become the shamed one

**daddy:**

      teal thanks

 

_ * _ **_madeinchina_ ** _ changed  _ **_daddy_ ** _ ’s colour* _

_ * _ **_madeinchina_ ** _ changed _ **_longestboi’_ ** _ s colour* _

_ * _ **_hotflyingobject_ ** _ joined the chat* _

 

**daddy:**

      who

**localdissapointment:**

      yeeeet

      mark

**sunnysideup:**

      hullo mark

**hotflyingobject**

      yooooooooo

**peachykeen:**

      *emote*

      hey

**sunnysideup:**

      *emote*

**daddy:**

      *emote*

**madeinchina:**

      *emote*

**localdissapointment:**

      welcome to the cult

      *emote*

**longestboi:**

      *emote*

**peachykeen:**

      that shit brown is actually so disgusting

      youre banned from the cult sorry

**longestboi:**

      oh my god that's so gross 

**hotflyingobject:**

      lmao

**madeinchina:**

      i said i would

**longestboi:**

      seriously offended rn

**madeinchina** :

      sry babes

      yeh so mark pix a hex code colour and ill change ur name

**hotflyingobject:**

      can’t im on my phone

      but something red

**localdissapointment:**

      im feeling like a nice d3761c

**madeinchina:**

      u can google hex codes bro

**hotflyingobject:**

      ............ true

**madeinchina:**

      this bb?

 

_ * _ **_madeinchina_ ** _ changed _ **_localdissapointment_ ** _ ’s colour* _

 

**localdissapointment:**

      hmm, ok maybe brighter like dis ed872d

 

_ * _ **_madeinchina_ ** _ changed  _ **_localdissapointment_ ** _ ’s colour* _

 

**madeinchina:**

      i wasnt expectng orange

      were gunna look like tic tacs

      best flavour tho

**localdissapointment:**

      teal's already been taken and i ain't no poser

**daddy:**

      excuse me

**longestboi:**

      excuse you

**sunnysideup:**

      excuse me?

**peachykeen:**

      me excuse?

**localdissapointment:**

      esucxe em?

**hotflyingobject:**

      pink tho

**daddy:**

      good chats

**sunnysideup:**

      i want yellow plssss

**madeinchina:**

      will do

 

_ * _ **_madeinchina_ ** _ changed  _ **_hotflyingobject_ ** _ ’s colour* _

_ * _ **_madeinchina_ ** _ changed  _ **_sunnysideup_ ** _ ’s colour* _

 

**daddy:**

      *emote*

**sunnysideup:**

      is that a piss emote

**daddy:**

      *emote*

      just like ur colour

**sunnysideup:**

      why

**hotflyingobject:**

      hmm......

      not sure about the pink

**madeinchina:**

      i have the power

**hotflyingobject:**

      e89be7

      that sort of pastel

**madeinchina:**

      ye that's noice

 

_ * _ **_madeinchina_ ** _ changed  _ **_hotflyingobject_ ** _ ’s colour* _

 

**daddy:**

      how do we change nicknames

**madeinchina:**

      u on pc or mobile?

**daddy:**

      pc

**madeinchina:**

      not telling

**daddy:**

      bitch

**peachykeen:**

      b30000

**madeinchina:**

      that looks

      promising? 

**peachykeen:**

      im a minimalist

 

_ * _ **_madeinchina_ ** _ changed  _ **_peachykeen_ ** _ ’s colour* _

 

**madeinchina:**

      there u go

**peachykeen:**

      thx

**localdissapointment:**

      #ed1502

**daddy:**

      why cant i change my nickname

      its not letting me

**madeinchina:**

      only i have the power 

      mwahaha

**daddy:**

      fucks sake

      i googled for nought

**hotflyingobject:**

      why that @localdissapointment

**sunnysideup:**

      team tonga lmao

**localdissapointment:**

[ https://peopledotcom.files.wordpress.com/2018/02/olympics-20-2000.jpg ](https://peopledotcom.files.wordpress.com/2018/02/olympics-20-2000.jpg)

      that's why

**daddy:**

      what

      that explains literally nothing

**longestboi:**

      oh

      u fucken gay

**localdissapointment:**

      tongan dude came out like that at the winter olympic ceremony 

      i can't even handle

**hotflyingobject:**

      oh i see

      ur a soy boy

**localdissapointment:**

      guilty as charged

**madeinchina:**

      lmao

**peachykeen:**

      that man is very sweaty

**hotflyingobject:**

      hes greased as shit

**localdissapointment:**

      ready to slip n slide

**daddy:**

      sizzle in the pan

**peachykeen:**

      fry me up some human man

 

_ * _ **_madeinchina_ ** _ pinned a message* _

 

**madeinchina:**

      first pin of the gc

**peachykeen:**

      my legacy

**localdissapointment:**

      oof wanted that man more than chao mein twice a day

**sunnysideup:**

      omg

      ur so gay

**hotflyingobject:**

      chao mein

**longestboi:**

      wait did u get chow mein again?

**localdissapointment:**

      chow fuck's sake 

      yeah went earlier lmao

**peachykeen:**

      u fucked up

**localdissapointment:**

      im sure ur right but ?

**longestboi:**

      without me?????????

      what the fuck??????????

**localdissapointment:**

      bitch i rang u like twice

      this is why you dont ghost me

**longestboi:**

      as if i dont have my phone on silent literally all the time

**localdissapointment:**

      stop hiding from my love

**daddy:**

      chao mein

**localdissapointment:**

[ http://www.smogon.com/articles/images/spotlight-scrafty.png ](http://www.smogon.com/articles/images/spotlight-scrafty.png)

**madeinchina:**

      im gunna ban you

      from the whole internet

 

_ * _ **_longestboi_ ** _ named the chat “bambam free zone”* _

 

**longestboi:**

      a safe space

**peachykeen:**

      who the fuck is rustlin in the vc

      pls stop

**sunnysideup:**

      me

      i think

      maybe

      my mic port on phone is fucked

**hotflyingobject:**

      how even

**madeinchina:**

      what u do

**sunnysideup:**

      idk my headphones just wont work in my phone

      but work in literally everything else

**madeinchina:**

      can u lappytoppy?

**sunnysideup:**

      i can try

      but i fear the rustle

**hotflyingobject:**

      the rustle

**sunnysideup:**

      how can i be with u guys

**madeinchina:**

      well we will tell u if u rustle

      may have been a weird one off

      hopefully

**sunnysideup:**

      i ordered new headphones in the chance its not my phone

      tomorrow we will kno

**madeinchina:**

      fingies crossed

**hotflyingobject:**

      never say fingies again

**madeinchina:**

      *emote*

**daddy:**

      the  r u s t l e

      its still here

**longestboi:**

      no rustle

**hotflyingobject:**

_       rustle _

      im rustled by the rustle

**sunnysideup:**

      nO

      im banished

**madeinchina:**

      soz bby

**sunnysideup:**

      this sucks

      @localdissapointment wyd

      everyone else is in the vc

**localdissapointment:**

      tryna do my assignment

**sunnysideup:**

      so nothin?

**localdissapointment:**

      basically

**sunnysideup:**

      wanna go get ramen

**longestboi:**

      what the fuck

      why do you both hate me

**localdissapointment:**

      sure, meet me outside in 10?

**longestboi:**

      this is so rude

**sunnysideup:**

      okie!

**longestboi:**

      the betrayal

**localdissapointment:**

      stop being a fake friend and maybe ill invite u next time

**longestboi:**

      bitch?

**localdissapointment:**

      you literally left me on read

**longestboi:**

      who else is gonna help u sort through ur choker collection hoe

**localdissapointment:**

      youngjae will

**sunnysideup:**

      i fuckin wont

**localdissapointment:**

      betrayal

**longestboi:**

      youngjaes only hanging out with u bc hes banished from the vc

**localdissapointment:**

      …

      maybe so

**longestboi:**

      lmao its true soz

      im outside btw

**localdissapointment:**

      aight comin

      and fuck u yug

**longestboi:**

      fuk u too

**madeinchina:**

      the Drama ™

**hotflyingobject:**

      i’ve already muted this chat

**madeinchina:**

      the Betrayal™

_ * _ **_daddy_ ** _ named the chat “this was a terrible idea”* _  
  



	2. hungoverchatsonly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the gang gets macdonalds

**_*group: this was a terrible idea*_ **

 

**hotflyingobject:**

     @peachykeen how much do we owe u for those shots yesterday

**localdissapointment:**

     wowo

     look how crazy u guys get when im not there getting drunk on one cider

**peachykeen:**

     one million pounds

     jk they were like 12.50 right

     so quarter that

**hotflyingobject:**

     3.125 each

     i’ll send you £3.15

     tip

**peachykeen:**

     cheers

     that reminds me

 

_*_ **_peachykeen_ ** _changed_ **_sunnysideup_ ** _’s nickname to_ **_McRacist_ ** _*_

 

**McRacist:**

     why

     jackson shouldnt have made you a mod

**peachykeen:**

     bc its the fuckin truth

**localdissapointment:**

     how much did i miss yesterday?

     why is youngjae a mcracist?

     my fave would never????

**McRacist:**

     just bc i prefer burger king

**localdissapointment:**

     lmao what teh fuck

     no longer my fave

**McRacist:**

     ; - ;

**madeinchina:**

     jinyoung now u have me thinking of maccys u ass

     the cravinnnnnggggssss

**hotflyingobject:**

     going maccies in a bit

**madeinchina:**

     are you actually

     <<<<<333333

**hotflyingobject:**

     yes

     why

**madeinchina:**

     <<<<33333333

**hotflyingobject:**

     fine

     what do u want

**localdissapointment:**

     whipped

**madeinchina:**

     wrap of the day meal pls

     <<<<<3333333

**McRacist:**

     can i come?

**peachykeen:**

     would they let a mcracist in?

**McRacist:**

     IM NOT A MCRACIST

**peachykeen:**

     and yet

**hotflyingobject:**

     aight ill be at urs in 30 j

     and ye youngjae meet me there

     also @localdissapointment ur not as fashionable as u think u are

**localdissapointment:**

     WOT

**McRacist:**

     lads when i get my hangover food should i eat the mcflurry straight away or save it for later?

**localdissapointment:**

     save it

     midnight snack

**McRacist:**

     good idea

**localdissapointment:**

     i wanna die lads

     monday lectures are not the one

**peachykeen:**

     mood

     this class is actually a complete mess

**localdissapointment:**

     seriously though this teacher is awful

     also someone tried to queue jump while i was getting coffee earlier

     i was like lol honey no

**peachykeen:**

     turns out my tutor has me a chapter ahead for some fucking reason

**localdissapointment:**

     ey

**peachykeen:**

     i was like hey why am i ahead

     and shes just like

     ‘thought you could handle it’

     im like bitch? what the fuck gave you that idea?

     it means im ahead but shes been busting my ass

**localdissapointment:**

     das good tho

**peachykeen:**

     hopefully itll pay off i guess

**localdissapointment:**

     when everyone else is pissin their pantaloons

     u can laugh at them

**peachykeen:**

     yeah she probably wasnt tryna be a pain

     its more bc ive been doing double work like a mug

     and shes been capitalising on it

**localdissapointment:**

     still tho

     think of the pissy pantaloons

**peachykeen:**

     ill try

**McRacist:**

     as i just ate a mcdonalds

     and was not racist

     can my nickname be changed

**localdissapointment:**

     only jackson and jinyoung have that power im afraid

**madeinchina:**

     one sec ill appoint u mod so u can change nicknames too

**McRacist:**

     the trust

     thank u

 

_*_ **_McRacist_ ** _was appointed mod*_

_*_ **_McRacist_ ** _changed_ **_McRacist_ ** _’s nickname to_ **_sunnysideup_ ** _*_

 

**madeinchina:**

     aight going to lecture wish me luck

**peachykeen:**

     dont die

**madeinchina:**

     thanks

**longestboi:**

     can you make me “LongestBoi” pls?

**sunnysideup:**

     gross but okay?

**longestboi:**

     thank u <333333

 

_*_ **_sunnysideup_ ** _changed_ **_longestboi_ ** _’s nickname to_ **_LongestBoi_ ** _*_

 

**\-----**

 

**sunnysideup:**

     I PUT MY MCFLURRY IN THE FRIDGE AND IT DIED AAAAAAA

     https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/411608070469320704/416607450129760266/8136a8ec-2ed7-4c33-888d-5715b0b8197a.jpg

**hotflyingobject:**

     what?

     how?

     not ur mcflurry

**sunnysideup:**

     :((( i should’ve eaten it

     @localdissapointment why did u tell me to save it for later

**localdissapointment:**

     im sorry

     i ruined ur mcflurry

**sunnysideup:**

     i’ll never forgive you

     i put it in the freezer

     to try and it

**localdissapointment:**

     ;-;

**sunnysideup:**

     it’s okay

     idk what i was expecting it’s clearly not real ice cream

**localdissapointment:**

     im sorry ; - ;

     punish me

**hotflyingobject:**

     um

**LongestBoi:**

     uM

**sunnysideup:**

     >:3c

     i’ll make u play more overwatch with me

**localdissapointment:**

     ; 0 ;

     nuuuu

     actually, tomorrow daytime?

**sunnysideup:**

     yep prob

     not this eve?

**localdissapointment:**

     nah going out w the flatmates

**sunnysideup:**

     ghey

**localdissapointment:**

     hopefully

**LongestBoi:**

     UM

**madeinchina:**

     @LongestBoi decapitalise ur nickname u fuckin fooligan

     also i ended up leaving uni early today cause i feel like shit so can actually vc today?

**LongestBoi:**

     no

**madeinchina:**

     fine

 

_*_ **_madeinchina_ ** _changed_ **_LongestBoi_ ** _’s nickname to_ **_longestboi_ ** _*_

 

**longestboi:**

     fine

     um

     excuse

     me

**madeinchina:**

     lmao

**longestboi:**

     fucko

**madeinchina:**

     ily

**localdissapointment:**

     ew capital letters

 

_*_ **_peachykeen_ ** _changed_ **_longestboi_ ** _’s nickname to_ **_LongestBoi_ ** _*_

 

**madeinchina:**

     why even

**peachykeen:**

     i live for drama

**sunnysideup:**

     pls

     no fighting

 

_*_ **_sunnysideup_ ** _changed_ **_LongestBoi_ ** _’s nickname to_ **_longestboi_ ** _*_

 

**longestboi:**

     fuck off yall

     let me be rebellious

**localdissapointment:**

     theyre too edgy

     to xtreme

     this is a soft channel

**longestboi:**

     no

**madeinchina:**

     yug pls

**longestboi:**

     i hate you all

**localdissapointment:**

     its too extra for me

**longestboi:**

     for you????

     is that even possible

**localdissapointment:**

     bitch?!?!

**madeinchina:**

     aight well fkn

     do what u want

     garbage child

**longestboi:**

     thanks dad

**madeinchina:**

     ur not welcome

**localdissapointment:**

     this is a chill server

**madeinchina:**

     its an ugly server now

**localdissapointment:**

     uglie

 

_*_ **_madeinchina_ ** _changed_ **_longestboi_ ** _’s nickname to_ **_Rebellion_ ** _*_

 

**madeinchina:**

     there we go

     this is what im allowing

     pls know i hate this

     ur welcom

**Rebellion:**

     ive never been happier

**sunnysideup:**

     THE MCFLURRY SAGA CONTINUES

     i put it in the freezer and it’s turned into normal ice cream !!!!!!!

**localdissapointment:**

     good things do happen in the world

**madeinchina:**

     @everyone im in vc if this is of interest to anyone

     anyone except yug

     also has anyone seen the new moira spray on overwatch

     the poise

     the glamour

     im gay

**localdissapointment:**

     i literally want her to peg me

**madeinchina:**

     bitch me too!

     god what a mood

 

_*_ **_madeinchina_ ** _changed pinned a message*_

 

**localdissapointment:**

     me when i see moira

     https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/411608070469320704/416670448009347072/Kermit_5.jpg

**peachykeen:**

     i hate this

**localdissapointment:**

     god it’s 4pm already

     tempted to take a self care day cos actually fuck this module

     nothing matters

     might as well enjoy it

     *emote*

**Rebellion:**

     yis

     i might have a shower

**localdissapointment:**

get wet hunny

     i like ur name

     ive decided

 

_*_ **_peachykeen_ ** _changed_ **_localdissapointment_ ** _’s nickname to_ **_smashthestate_ ** _*_

 

**Rebellion:**

     hot water is so GOOD

     aw thanks

     what happend to yours?

**smashthestate:**

     i got jinyoung to change it for me

     im smashing the state

     i thought we could match

**Rebellion:**

     aw nice

**smashthestate:**

     EAT THE RICH

**Rebellion:**

     vore the government

     im gonna wash

**smashthestate:**

     vore a sponge for me

**Rebellion:**

     noooooo

**smashthestate:**

     do it btich

     its what a friend would do

**daddy:**

     i just woke up

     youre all disowned

**hotflyingobject:**

     its 4:30??????

**smashthestate:**

     dad pls

**Rebellion:**

     u raised us this way

**daddy:**

     i certainly did not

     jinyoung why have you allowed this

**peachykeen:**

     they aint my kids

**daddy:**

     fucks sake

     also now you can change my name

**peachykeen:**

     lmao no way

**daddy:**

     fuck u

     @sunnysideup?

**sunnysideup:**

     ya?

**daddy:**

     change my nickname?

**sunnysideup:**

     no its funny

**daddy:**

     youngjae pls <3

**sunnysideup:**

     <3

     i would but you know jackson would change it right back and then kick me from being a mod

**daddy:**

     sad truth

     our cruel dictator

**madeinchina:**

     yall talking shit?

**hotflyingobject:**

     constantly

**madeinchina:**

     the rudeness

     ive been nothing but good to you all

     fuck you guys

 

_*_ **_peachykeen_ ** _was removed from mod*_

_*_ **_sunnysideup_ ** _was removed from mod*_

_*_ **_madeinchina_ ** _changed_ **_Rebellion_ ** _’s nickname to_ **_longestboi_ ** _*_

_*_ **_madeinchina_ ** _changed_ **_smashthestate_ ** _’s nickname to_ **_localdissapointment_ ** _*_

 

**hotflyingobject:**

     they gonna be pissed

**madeinchina:**

     my gc my rules

**localdissapointment:**

     UM

**longestboi:**

     well that was a short rebellion

**peachykeen:**

     the hell did i do

**madeinchina:**

     guilty by association

**peachykeen:**

     pretty sure thats not how that works

**hotflyingobject:**

     yall wanna watch movies at mine tonight?

**sunnysideup:**

     ya!

**localdissapointment:**

     U M

**daddy:**

     what time

     bam its easier if u just give up

**localdissapointment:**

     NEVER!

     REBELLION!

**longestboi:**

     nah its not that deep

**localdissapointment:**

     fine

**peachykeen:**

     lmao

     whipped

**localdissapointment:**

     UM

**hotflyingobject:**

     @daddy 8pm?

     also i hated typing that i hope u kno

**daddy:**

     not as much as i hate reading it

     8 sounds good

**madeinchina:**

     can we order dominos?

     2 for 1 tuesdays

**sunnysideup:**

     yeah!

**hotflyingobject:**

     deffo

**localdissapointment:**

     cant belive yall are finally doing something when im not avaliable

**peachykeen:**

     yeah what a coincidence

**localdissapointment:**

     :<

**sunnysideup:**

     where u goin?

**localdissapointment:**

     out with the flatmates remember

**sunnysideup:**

     oh ye

     your other friends :'(

**localdissapointment:**

     <3

**longestboi:**

     yeah im not free either

**localdissapointment:**

     ? where u goin?

**longestboi:**

     out to the cinema

**localdissapointment:**

     by urself?

**longestboi:**

     no lmao

     with kookie

**localdissapointment:**

     just kookie?

**longestboi:**

     yea y?

**localdissapointment:**

     just wondering lol

     aight dudes gonna start pres

     see yall later

**hotflyingobject:**

     its 4:45?????

**sunnysideup:**

     hes gone

**longestboi:**

     ? lmao

     im gonna get dressed and meet kookie

     see you later dudes

**sunnysideup:**

     byeeeee!

**madeinchina:**

     um???

**peachykeen:**

     fgs

**hotflyingobject:**

     what?

**peachykeen:**

     dm me ill explain

**daddy:**

     lmao

     we can discuss this kdrama tonight

**sunnysideup:**

     dad youre so shady

**daddy:**

     dont call me dad

**sunnysideup:**

     daddy?

**daddy:**

     oh mY GOD

**madeinchina:**

     lmao

**peachykeen:**

HAHAHAHAHA

 

_* **madeinchina** changed the group name to **"no longer a christian server"** *_

 

**sunnysideup:**

      ??????


	3. poor jooheon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based off that one time my friend ate a pizza he found in the laundry room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> year 1:  
> bambam / yugyeom / youngjae (living in halls)  
> year 2:  
> jinyoung / jackson (living in student housing)  
> year 3:  
> jb / mark (living in student housing)
> 
> (all living apart)

**_*group: this was a mistake*_ **

 

**madeinchina:**

      microaggression: ppl who pack their shopping after they use the self checkout

**hotflyingobject:**

      as opposed to doing it while using it or?

**madeinchina:**

      yeah

      just pack you shit while ur boopin it

**hotflyingobject:**

      i only buy like three objects at a time so

      i just shove em straight in my backpack after

**localdissapointment:**

      i thought the machine thing wouldnt even let u do that

      ITS LIKE PUT THE FUCKIN SHIT IN UR BAG OR ELSE

**madeinchina:**

      theres literally an option to use ur own bag

      i just waited like an extra two minutes for jb to pack his shit

      thats two minutes of my life ill never get back

**peachykeen:**

      this aggression is not very micro

**madeinchina:**

      it annoys me

**hotflyingobject:**

      clearly

**daddy:**

      cant belive ur talkin shit abt me again

      in the gc no less

**madeinchina:**

      microagressions arent talking shit

      theyre fine

      i have hundereds

**sunnysideup:**

      whats a microagression?

**peachykeen:**

      its like something that pisses you off about someone but its small enough where you dont really care but still like to vent about it sometimes

**daddy:**

      like the fact that mark sends messages in five separate texts instead of one

**hotflyingobject:**

      calling me out like this

**daddy:**

      its a valid example

**sunnysideup:**

      so like how bam always takes ages to choose his shoes when literally no one cares whats on his feet

**daddy:**

      lmao

**peachykeen:**

      didnt have to put it so savagely but yeah

**localdissapointment:**

      WOT

**sunnysideup:**

      sry!

**localdissapointment:**

      ;0;

 

\-----

_ * _ **_jaejae_ ** _ \+  _ **_bummie_ ** _ * _

 

**jaejae:**

      microaggression:

      once you put the empty orange juice carton back in the fridge

**bummie:**

wha      

**jaejae:**

      and you put the teabags in the general bin instead of the food bin

      and you cross the road with not enough fear of oncoming traffic

      and you took my socks without realising and i never got them back

**bummie:**

????      

how long have you been thinking about these?      

**jaejae:**

      <3 ?

**bummie:**

…      

<3      

**jaejae:**

      ( *’v’* )

 

\-----

**_*group: this was a mistake*_ **

 

**longestboi:**

      hhhh

**localdissapointment:**

      mood

**longestboi:**

      trying to write a script for my pitch tomorrow

**localdissapointment:**

      [robox death noise] oof

      i hate pitching 

      i never done it but still

      the concept alone

**longestboi:**

      its like a presentation about why ur idea is cool 

**localdissapointment:**

      you can probs make it up

      no scripts

      we bullshit on the spot LIKE MEN

**longestboi:**

      i have to present in a lecture hall too

      and then a panel of old dudes has to critique the idea and i have to defend it

      i might just evaporate into water vapour and float into the stratosphere instead

**localdissapointment:**

      solid excuse not to go to class

**madeinchina:**

      lmao u actually have to do pitching?

      none of that shit in my module

**longestboi:**

      ye boi

**madeinchina:**

      gross

      im sure youll be fine

      ur a confident boi

**sunnysideup:**

      let us facetime as u do

      so can cheer u on

**longestboi:**

      yeh honestly im not too nervous about the presentation, its just the fear of going over my time limit because i do have so much i wanna go over

**localdissapointment:**

      practice in ur room i guess

**longestboi:**

      yh gna time it now and see how it goes

**sunnysideup:**

      good luck!

**madeinchina:**

      sounds like a plan

      @sunnysideup get ur ass in vc

      in like 20

**sunnysideup:**

      sure

**madeinchina:**

      yeet

**localdissapointment:**

      o i see

      u dont want me

      thats ok :/

**madeinchina:**

      :/

**sunnysideup:**

      :/

**longestboi:**

      :/

**sunnysideup:**

      gonna shower quick then ill be in vc

**madeinchina:**

      im in the vc w bam

      @everyone

**daddy:**

      ill come join ya

**longestboi:**

      im coming too but there might be background noise

      im with kookie and his mate just asked him for a 3 way

**madeinchina:**

      wha

**longestboi:**

      and jokingly he was like “yea”

**madeinchina:**

      oh no

**localdissapointment:**

      lol

**longestboi:**

      but now they think it’s legit lmao

**madeinchina:**

      whoops

**longestboi:**

      so we watching this trash fire

**madeinchina:**

      thats a bad romcom plot right there

**daddy:**

      start of a porno

**sunnysideup:**

      oh dear

**hotflyingobject:**

      we can hear u chatting in the vc haha

**daddy:**

      i can hear the gay panic

**madeinchina:**

      sounds like a kdrama over there

**longestboi:**

      should i mute

**madeinchina:**

      no just talk at an appropriate volume and dont be an asshole

**longestboi:**

      but thats what i DO

**madeinchina:**

      i believe it babe

**longestboi:**

      aight ill be back in like 15

**sunnysideup:**

      okay!

**sunnysideup:**

      yug its been ages

      come back

**madeinchina:**

      @longestboi

      w h e r e  y o u g o

**hotflyingobject:**

      to  _ fuck _

**madeinchina:**

      yug doesnt fuck

      hes a babyyyy

**localdissapointment:**

      jacks

      i am gna go to do work

      jaaaaaackson

      @madeinchina

**madeinchina:**

      oh sure soz

      was distracted

      gonna disconnect and watch a thing anywayz / make hash brown

**sunnysideup:**

      haaaaash

      brwn

**madeinchina:**

      hells fuckin yeah youngjae

 

\------

_ * _ **_jacky_ ** _ \+  _ **_dabdab_ ** _ * _

**jacky:**

      you okay bro?

**dabdab:**

yh why?      

**jacky:**

      went really quiet there at the end

**dabdab:**

im chill      

just not in the mood today      

**jacky:**

      for what? x

**dabdab:**

eh, life i guess?      

**jacky:**

      wanna talk about it? x

**dabdab:**

not really      

**jacky:**

      fair enough, get some sleep soon? xx

      we can talk about it tomorrow if you want? x

**dabdab:**

i will, and yeah maybe x      

**jacky:**

      okay bro, love you xx

**dabdab:**

xxxxx      

 

\-----

**_*group: this was a mistake*_ **

 

**longestboi:**

      lmao sorry i got sucked into the trashfire

**daddy:**

      uh oh

**peachykeen:**

      did u bone my child?

**longestboi:**

      no mother i am a good boi

**peachykeen:**

      debatable

**daddy:**

      what happened?

**longestboi:**

      tldr; kookie is a fuckin moron

**peachykeen:**

      do tell

**longestboi:**

      he basically wanted to know if his mate had a crush on him so he just kinda,,, went along with it?

**peachykeen:**

      seems like the start of a whole host of problems

**longestboi:**

      yeah then they were basically sexting in a kind of joking-but-not-really kind of way

      and then the dude sent him a pic of the third dudes butt

      and kookie had a bit of a gay panic about it

      and then an emotion panic because he realised he was jealous and he was the one with the crush the whole time so

      my friend services were required

**daddy:**

      sounds like a homosexual mess

**longestboi:**

      yup

**peachykeen:**

      was it a good butt?

**longestboi:**

      yeah like 8.6/10?

**peachykeen:**

      nice

**daddy:**

      did he actually go and have a three way then?

**longestboi:**

      no lmao hes a baby boy

**daddy:**

      youre literally the same age but okay

**longestboi:**

      he just went over and confessed his feelings like the big ol gay he is

**madeinchina:**

      awaw

**peachykeen:**

      congrats kookie you massive homo

**longestboi:**

      ill let him know ur well wishes

**madeinchina:**

      does that mean ur free?

**longestboi:**

      yeah im pretty sure i wont see him for like 5 years now so

      im all yours

**peachykeen:**

      delightful

**daddy:**

      me n youngjae are talking shit in the vc @everyone

**peachykeen:**

      ill be along in a sec

      come join us yugyeom

**longestboi:**

      jinyoung???? actually requesting my presence???/

**peachykeen:**

      nevermind

**longestboi:**

      this is blessed day????

**peachykeen:**

      literally forget i have ever spoken to you in my entire life

**longestboi:**

      u cant escape ur produce MOTHER

**peachykeen:**

      i should have drowned you at birth

**longestboi:**

      JOKES ON YOU I CAN HOLD MY BREATH FOR TWO AND A HALF MINUTES

**daddy:**

      will you both shut up

      the pinging noise is distracting

      youngjae is tryna tell me about his dreams

**longestboi:**

      hes what now

**daddy:**

      i cant hear him over ur goddamn squabblin

**peachykeen:**

      i wanna hear about youngjaes dreams

      the concept itself is enchanting

**sunnysideup:**

      ahhh its embarrasing

**longestboi:**

      your DREAMS YOUNGJAE

      I WANNA KNOW

**sunnysideup:**

      ahhhhhhhhh

      ahhhhhh

**daddy:**

      its okay jae

**sunnysideup:**

      it was bascially just abt us all living together and cooking meals and being domestic and stuff 

      and we had a dog

**peachykeen:**

      that sounds magical jae

**longestboi:**

      yeah that sounds awesome

**sunnysideup:**

      i know weve only known each other for like half a year but? idk could be something to think about?

**longestboi:**

      my flatmates are all boring as fuck id love to live with you guys

**peachykeen:**

      we could maybe investigate student housing for next year

      i wouldnt mind ditching this current lot

      theyre all doing history its a nightmare

**daddy:**

      mark and i will have graduated by then, but if youll still have us im sure hed also be down

**peachykeen:**

      u are NOT leaving me with the children and jackson

      can u IMAGINE

**daddy:**

      i dont even want to think about it

**madeinchina:**

      im offended

      im a responsible adult

**longestboi:**

      o shit u summoned him

**peachykeen:**

      babe you ate a pizza you found in the laundry room

**madeinchina:**

      the box was closed!

      it was mostly intact

**peachykeen:**

      ‘mostly’ 

      i stg

**sunnysideup:**

      daddy dont leave us

      jackson will die from food poisoning and jinyoung will end up beating yug and bam to death

      and ill be bored by myself

**longestboi:**

      its true

      were not safe 

      we need daddy

**daddy:**

      i will kill

**longestboi:**

      moms scary

      dont leave us

**peachykeen:**

      its just how i express affection

**madeinchina:**

      id hate to see how you fuck then

**daddy:**

      um???

**longestboi:**

      this is a CHRISTIAN CHANNEL

**peachykeen:**

      thats not what you said at jooheons 20th

**longestboi:**

      OH MY GOD

**sunnysideup:**

      WOT

**longestboi:**

      WHAT THE HELL

**daddy:**

      what the fuck

**longestboi:**

      EXPOSED

**daddy:**

      what

      the fuck

**sunnysideup:**

      WHAT

**peachykeen:**

      lmao

**madeinchina:**

      goodbye world

**daddy:**

      UH NO explain urselves

      @madeinchina @peachykeen

**longestboi:**

      what kinda FAKE ASS FRIENDS

      DO NOT tell the group chat when they BONE???

      HUH????

**peachykeen:**

      shots were had

      things were said

      dicks were grabbed

**peachykeen:**

      lord

 

\-----

_ * _ **_bitch_ ** _ \+  _ **_ass_ ** _ * _

 

**ass:**

      JINYOUNG

**bitch:**

ugh jaebeom let me live my life      

**ass:**

      absolutely not you dick

      were meeting for coffee in 10 minutes

      and you are telling me everything

**bitch:**

fine      

youre getting every single detail if you want it or not      

**ass:**

      why else do you think were friends?

      other than to bitch and disapprove of each other together?

      and i already know you way too well nothing can disgust me at this point

**bitch:**

true friendship      

 

\-----

**_*group: this was a mistake*_ **

 

**longestboi:**

      so when i asked u were u dissapeared to for 45 minutes and u said to find bambam u lied to me????

      to my FACE jinyoung????

**peachykeen:**

      yeah bam was passed out in the shower

**longestboi:**

      I CANNOT BELIEVE

**hotflyingobject:**

      what the fuck is going on here on this day

      why are my notifications going crazy

**sunnysideup:**

      scroll up

      if u dare

**longestboi:**

      U DIDNT TELL ANYONE?

**peachykeen:**

      nothin to tell really?

**longestboi:**

      THATS JUST NOT TRUE THO???

**hotflyingobject:**

      oh my god guys lmao

      did u actually bone at jooheons???

      @localdissapointment get in here

      thats hilarious

**madeinchina:**

      we didnt fuck kids calm down

      we were both way to wasted

**localdissapointment:**

      WHAT THE FUCK

      WHEN WAS THIS

**peachykeen:**

      jooheons 20th obviously

**localdissapointment:**

      JACKSON U HAVE SOME SPLAINING TO DO BABE

**madeinchina:**

      goodbye cruel world

**hotflyingobject:**

      where even?

      pretty sure all the rooms had ppl in them?

**peachykeen:**

      uh

**madeinchina:**

      um

**hotflyingobject:**

      oh my god

**longestboi:**

      GOD

      DID U BONE NEXT TO BAMS PASSED OUT CORPSE

**localdissapointment:**

      DID YOU ACTUALLY

      OH MY GOD

**madeinchina:**

      NO

**peachykeen:**

      ew no

      it was in the garden

**longestboi:**

      THATS SO MUCH WORSE

**localdissapointment:**

      THANK GOD

      U DID IT IN THE BUSHES LIKE THE DIRTY ANIMALS U ARE

**hotflyingobject:**

      this is 

      so fucking funny

**peachykeen:**

      it wasnt in the fucking bushes

      jooheon has a shed

**sunnysideup:**

      u mean that kids playhouse thing?

**localdissapointment:**

      oh my god you fucked in the PLAYHOUSE at the end of JOOHEONS GARDEN

**longestboi:**

      did u ACTUALLY?

**peachykeen:**

      we didnt fuck

**madeinchina:**

      but yea

**localdissapointment:**

      i am… DISGUSTED

**hotflyingobject:**

      guys i cant believe u didnt tell me

      im offended

**localdissapointment:**

      jackson i cant believe u didnt tell ME???

      i cant believe u managed to keep it to urself for this long????

**madeinchina:**

      i have secrets why is this shocking

**sunnysideup:**

      you tell us literally everything

**hotflyingobject:**

      yesterday you told us you saw a pigeon that looked like a rat but it wasnt

      how is that important information?

**madeinchina:**

      well fuck me guys i thought yall wanted to hear abt my day

**hotflyingobject:**

      jinyoung already has apparently

**localdissapointment:**

      LAWD

**peachykeen:**

      …

      maybe so

**madeinchina:**

      we didnt bone guys

      i PROMISE

**localdissapointment:**

      how can we trust these words anymore

      when uve been LYIN for SO LONG

**madeinchina:**

      bc i promised?

      i may have some sexy secrets but i always keep my promises

**hotflyingobject:**

      then what did u just bump dicks or somethin

**sunnysideup:**

      omg NO DETAILS pls

**madeinchina:**

      gladly

 

\-----

**_*jacky + dabdab*_ **

**dabdab:**

      DETAILS PLS

**jacky:**

christ      

**dabdab:**

      FIRST OFF WHY DIDNT U SAY ANYTHIN

      SECONDLY DETAILSSSSSS

**jacky:**

i cant read all of a sudden i dont know      

**dabdab:**

      BITCH

      do not pretend u wouldnt react THE EXACT SAME in my situation

**jacky:**

ugh fine      

it was just a drunk thing??? i guess??      

just dudes being guys????      

guys bein dudes????      

**dabdab:**

      sounds fake but okay

      and were there like feelings or???

**jacky:**

dont think so?       

it was more kinda like hey ur hot and im hot maybe something could happen?      

**dabdab:**

      makes sense

      WHY DIDNT U TELL ME THO!!!

      how am i supposed to live vicariously through you if you dont tell me anything????

**jacky:**

sorry my love i will next time      

**dabdab:**

      THANK U

**jacky:**

i just didnt want to fuck with the dynamic of the group really      

i like things the way they are      

**dabdab:**

      dont worry bro! even if ur gay for mom its fine! were all still buds!

**jacky:**

god please never put it like that again      

**dabdab:**

      what would freud say????

**jacky:**

that kinky bitch would probably think its hot      

**dabdab:**

      probably yeah

      what a hoe

      anyways im coming over with a bottle of rose and some instant ramen

      and ur gonna tell me what PARK JINYOUNGS DICK WAS LIKE

**jacky:**

GOD      

can i just like       

/kick you from my life      

**dabdab:**

      hunny who else is gonna send you fresh memes at 4am and cry with u about idol producer?

**jacky:**

shit you right      

**dabdab:**

      of course

      now get into ur pjs ill be there in 10

 

\----

**_*group: this was a mistake*_ **

 

**longestboi:**

      i cant believe we were talking about bein domestic and getting a house not 20 minutes ago

      and now were here

**hotflyingobject:**

      duality of man

**sunnysideup** :

      jinyoung you ruined my nice dreams with ur and jacksons sexy times

**madeinchina:**

      tbf i wasnt expecting jinyoung to just pull a big secret out of his ass and use it to sass me like that

**hotflyingobject:**

      werent you?

**longestboi:**

      yeah have you met jinyoung

**madeinchina:**

      also were a group of gays, this was bound to happen at some point

**longestboi:**

      dont bring me and mark into ur homosexual shenanigans

**madeinchina:**

      lmao okay whatever u say

**longestboi:**

      bitch???

**hotflyingobject:**

      we can still live together we just have to make some rules abt where ppl can fuck

**sunnysideup:**

      no bangin in the kitchen please

      we eat there

**hotflyingobject:**

      how do you even fuck in a kitchen? counters are too high?

**peachykeen:**

      jb had sex with someone in a sink once

**daddy:**

      please do not

**longestboi:**

      WHAT??

**hotflyingobject:**

      how even????

**peachykeen:**

      idk he drew me a diagram but i still didnt understand

**longestboi:**

      okaydaddy well u can teach us all when we move in

**daddy:**

      changed my mind im gonna go live in a cardboard box under a bridge instead

**sunnysideup:**

      take me with you please

**daddy:**

      gladly

      leave all those freaks behind

**longestboi:**

      again me and mark have done NOTHING

**daddy:**

      .. yet

**longestboi:**

      i can almost hear you squinting

**sunnysideup:**

      also i feel like mark is not totally innocent

**hotflyingobject:**

      why do you feel this youngjae?

**sunnysideup:**

      idk i just feel like youve lived like a hundred lives? u seem too wise to be 22

**daddy:**

      and ur a little shady

**hotflyingobject:**

      i dont know how to take this honestly

**longestboi:**

      god i cant stop thinking about jackson and jinyoung

      like what the fuck

      that actually shook me to my core

**hotflyingobject:**

      why must u disrupt my attempt to change the subject

**longestboi:**

      im sorry i just

      wow

**madeinchina:**

      is it actually that wild

**longestboi:**

      no? i think thats why its so weird?

      kinda makes total sense

      i feel like the planets have just aligned

**peachykeen:**

      calm down galileo

**hotflyingobject:**

      youngjae do you wanna go to pets at home again

      we can look at the guinea pigs and try to cleanse our brains

**sunnysideup:**

      yes pleaseeeee

**longestboi:**

      can i come

      need some eye bleach

      and im assuming jjparents and jackbam are hanging out

**madeinchina:**

      ur surprisingly knowledgeable child

**longestboi:**

      no im just stalking you on snapmaps

**madeinchina:**

      ah

**hotflyingobject:**

      meet there in 15?

**sunnysideup:**

      please

      we can talk more about the house

      and less about whatever the hell jackson and jinyoung did at jooheons 20th

**daddy:**

      oh god

      someone should probably tell jooheon

**madeinchina:**

      ....

**hotflyingobject:**

      ....

**longestboi:**

      ....

**sunnysideup:**

      ....

**localdissapointment:**

      ....

**peachykeen:**

      nah

**daddy:**

      agreed


End file.
